Was die Zukunft bringt
by WhyDoesEdwardNotExistInReal
Summary: Eine Fortsetzung der Biss-Romane aus meiner Sicht... Edward/Bella - Uncomplete
1. Chapter 1

The Characters dont belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Thanx for letting me use them :-D

Biss … (Fortsetzung Teil 4)

Die Mutprobe:

Es ist nun einige Jahre her, dass ich heiratete und die Volturi mit dem Dasein unserer Tochter Renesmee ihren Frieden geschlossen haben.

Jedoch, vergessen haben sie ihre wunderbare Gabe nicht…

Jake ist immer noch jung geblieben seitdem er sich auf Nessie eingeprägt hat.

Wüsste ich es nicht besser und hätte er keinen Herzschlag und heiß-fließendes Blut in seinem Körper, könnte man meinen er sei einer von uns…

Die Kindheit meiner Tochter verlief reibungslos.

Dies, obwohl sie anders war als andere Kinder und sehr schnell erwachsen wurde.

Sie fand ihren weg.

Ich wusste, eines Tage müsste ich es Charlie sagen, dass wir Vampire sind und dass meine „adoptierte" Tochter, seine richtige, blutsverwandte Enkeltochter ist.

Doch wie sollte ich dies anstellen?

Nun Edward war zuversichtlich, dass es im ersten Moment zwar ein Schock sein wird, er es aber verkraften würde und sie deshalb umso mehr lieben würde.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir es ihm sagen sollen bevor wir von hier fortziehen"

„Bella mein Schatz, es ist deine Entscheidung. Aber ich finde er hat ein Recht auf die Wahrheit.

Er wird nicht mehr lange auf dieser Welt verweilen, und dass du es deiner Mutter vor ihrem Tod nicht gesagt hast, hast du bis heute bereut. Denkst du nicht sie sollte es wissen?"

Ich seufzte.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Wie sollen wir das nur anstellen? Ich meine, erst die Nachricht von unserem Umzug und dann auch noch dies…"

„Du wirst das schaffen, du bist eine starke Frau, meinst du ich hätte dich sonst als meine Gefährtin ausgewählt und meine Seelenverwandte geheiratet?"

Ich sagte nichts mehr und vertraute auf sein Urteilsvermögen.

Wir hatten uns fürs erste für eine Uni in Phoenix entschieden, da wir in der Nähe von Forks bleiben wollten u auch in der Nähe der Forks High-School, die Renesmee besuchte.

An diesem Tag gingen wir nicht wie üblich zur Uni. Wir fuhren geradewegs zu Charlies Haus.

Wir saßen in Edwards neuem Auto. Ich hatte ihm vor einigen Tagen einen Ford Mustang gekauft. Es War ein Geschenk zu unserem Jahrestag. Dem Tag an dem wir uns kennengelernt hatten. Im Biologieunterricht.

Ich mochte zwar selber keine Überraschungen, liebte es jedoch ihm eine Freude zu bereiten.

Ich hatte entschieden, dass ich weiterhin in Forks arbeiten wollte, um den Schein zu wahren…

So hatte ich außerhalb meines Ebay-Shops noch eine zusätzliche Geldquelle; obwohl ich diese eigentlich nicht brauchte, da der Shop mir so einiges an Kleingeld verschaffte.

Ich wollte nie von Edward oder meiner Vergangenheit abhängig sein. Auch wenn ich noch immer seine Kreditkarte hatte, die er mir zum ersten Hochzeitsjahrestag schenkte…

Diesen Gesichtsausdruck konnte man mit tausend Worten nicht beschreiben.

Er war überrascht. Vor allem weil er wusste, dass ich Autos hasste. Dieses jedoch nicht.

Es war wunderschön und ich hatte es mir insgeheim immer gewünscht nachdem mein Truck scheinbar den Geist aufgegeben hatte. Edward wusste es nicht, aber ich hatte es mir schon immer gedacht, dass er und seine Geschwister etwas mit dem Verschwinden meines geliebten roten Trucks zu tun hatten.

Ich entschloss also kurzer Hand, den dunkel blauen Mustang zu kaufen als ich bei dem Autohändler in Phoenix zufällig vorbei fuhr.

Meinen schwarzen „davor" Mercedes besitze ich übrigens immer noch, auch wenn ich den Schutz nun nicht mehr brauche.

„Woran denkst du mein Schatz?"

„Ach nichts…"

„Sag schon!"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich gerade an deinen Gesichtsausdruck, als ich dir das den Mustang schenkte. Du warst du dermaßen überrascht. Vor allem gerade weil es ein Auto war."

Ich lächelte. Er stimmte mit seinem wunderbaren schiefen Lächeln bei.

„Weist du, du hast schon immer anders gehandelt, als ich es vermutet hatte. Selbst wenn ich die Zukunft sehen könnte wie Alice es tut, würde immer noch etwas anderes passieren, als dass was ich dachte. Du tust immer das Gegenteil von dem was man von dir erwachten würde, was du tun wirst."

Ich war verlegen. Scheinbar gefiel ihm, dass ich anders war. Ich habe jedoch nie verstanden wieso…

Wir klingelten also an der Tür

„Bella!"

„Hi Dad"

„Edward…"

„Hallo Charlie"

Ich glaube er mochte ihn nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht besonders, da Edward ihm wohl seine einzige Tochter wegnahm. Wird nicht jeder mal erwachsen?

Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer und machten es uns gemütlich.

„Dad… Ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Es ist nicht einfach, aber ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du die Wahrheit erfährst…"

„Ist was passiert? Bist du wieder Schwanger???"

Die Panik zeichnete sich ins Gesicht meines Vaters ein.

„Nein, nichts von all dem. Mach dir keine Sorgen"

„Charlie, es gibt da etwas, dass du über meine Familie und mich wissen solltest. Wie du es sicherlich bemerkt hast, sind wir nicht wie übliche Menschen. Ich sah es in deinen Gedanken."

„Du sahst was?!?"

„Dad, lass ihn bitte ausreden"

„Nun ja, ich kann Gedanken lesen. dies ist aber nicht alles und auch nicht der Punkt. Als ich Bella kennen lernte, war ich das gefährlichste, das ihr über den Weg laufen konnte. Ich wollte sie, wie ich noch nie etwas in meinem ganzen Leben wollte. Ich begehrte sie. Aber nicht so, wie du es immer dachtest. Mir dürstete es nach ihrem Blut. Es war der berauschendste Geruch, den in den ganzen Jahren, in denen ich auf dieser Welt verweile wahrgenommen habe. Ich entschied mich jedoch für meinen Verstand und für mein Herz, dass übrigens sei weit über 100 Jahre nicht mehr schlägt…"

„Wie meinst du, dass seit weit über 100 Jahre nicht mehr schlägt?"

„Dad, Edward ist etwas Besonderes"

„Das bist du auch meine Freesie."

„Ich verstehe kein Wort."

„Charlie, ich bin ein Vampir. Ich ernähre mich von Blut, jedoch bin ich nicht wie andere Vampire."

Als ich Charlie so anschaute, hatte ich das Gefühl er würde gleich umkippen, er war so richtig aus den Socken… Erst wurde sein Herzschlag immer schneller. Adrenalin schoss in seine Blutbahnen. Dann jedoch beruhigte er sich wieder. Er platze plötzlich vor Lachen.

„Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein?!? Das meint ihr doch wohl nicht erst?!?"

„Dad wir meinen das Tot ernst!"

„Charlie, es gibt da noch etwas. Meine gesamte Familie ist so. Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass wir nicht altern? Dass unsere Augen allesamt goldbraun sind. Wenn wir durstig sind, sind sie pechschwarz. Als Bella schwanger wurde…"

„Schwanger? Ich dachte Nessie sei adoptiert, ein Kind deines verstorbenen Bruders?"

„Wir waren in den Flitterwochen, ich hätte Bella niemals ihre Unschuld vor der Hochzeit genommen, in dem Punkt bin ich altmodisch. Ist dir denn zumindest aufgefallen dass unsere Tochter sehr schnell gewachsen ist? Es ist doch nicht normal dass unsere 10 jährige Tochter aussieht wie eine 18 jährige.

Nun jedenfalls, als Bella schwanger wurde, ging alles sehr schnell, innerhalb einiger Wochen war das Baby vollkommen ausgewachsen. Zu meiner Scham, muss ich zugeben, dass ich es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, dass so etwas wunderbaren darauf zu werden vermochte. Ich hielt unser Baby für ein Monster und ich wusste, dass Bella die Schwangerschaft nicht überleben würde. Jedoch beschützten sie und meine Schwester Rosalie es mit ihrem Leben. Als es dann soweit war, brach Bellas Wirbelsäule, ihre gesamten Knochen brachen, sogar schon während der Schwangerschaft…"

„Wie hat sie denn so etwas überlebt, ich meine, sie ist doch unversehrt?"

„Nun, sie überlebte nicht. Genaugenommen ist sie nun wie ich. Ich musste ihr mein Gift mit einer Spritze aus Stahl mitten ins Herz stoßen, bevor ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Ich musste sie auch einige dutzend male in den ganzen Körper beißen um ihr dort ebenfalls das Gift in den Körper zu jagen. „

„Was meinst du mit Gift?"

„Nun, ich bin ein Raubtier, genau genommen, das gefährlichste, dass in dieser Welt existiert…

Wenn ich meine Beute (normalerweise Menschen) jage, dann vergifte ich den Körper mit einem sehr starken Nervengift, um sie bewegungsunfähig zu machen, dann sauge ich es lehr. Jedoch, schafft ein Vampir es rechtzeitig aufzuhören, dann kann man einen neuen Vampir erschaffen. So geschah es mit Bella. Unsere Familie ernährt sich jedoch nicht mehr von Menschen. Wir sind sozusagen Vegetarier, wir ernähren uns nur noch von Tier Blut, im Grunde genommen, genauso wie die Menschen. Wir wollten keine Monster sein und uns in die Gesellschaft einfügen, dies ist zum Beispiel auch der Grund, aus dem wir zur Schule gehen. Immer und immer wieder. Auch wenn wir keine Ewigkeit am gleichen Ort bleiben können. Meine Familie musste in all den Jahren schon sehr oft umziehen. Dies ist unter anderem auch einer der Grunde, aus dem wir hier sind. Wir können nicht mehr in Forks bleiben. Es fällt manchen Leuten schon auf, dass wir nicht altern. Das mein Vater viel zu jung aussieht für sein vorgegebenes Alter. „

„Aber Bella… ich meine… Sie hat doch nicht dieselben Augen wie du, wie kann sie dann eine von euch sein? Und wieso ist sie überhaupt eine von euch? Sie hat so etwas doch bestimmt nicht gewollt"

„Nun… Ich bin ganz ehrlich Charlie, ich wollte sie niemals verwandeln, sie hat immer darauf bestanden, ich verneinte es immer und immer wieder. Jedoch war ich zu egoistisch sie von dieser Welt fortgehen zu lassen… Hätte es dir gefallen sie nie wieder zu sehn? Sie begraben zu müssen? Ist dir nicht lieber sie ist glücklich, wenn auch als Vampir? Nun zu der Frage mit den Augen… Bella hat unsere Augenfarbe."

„Bella Schatz, würdest du ihm bitte zeigen, was ich meine?"

Ich zog meine schokoladenbraunen Kontaktlinsen aus. Zum Vorschein kamen die goldbraunen Augen.

Edward setzte an, weiter zu reden, gab dies jedoch schnell wieder auf, als er merkte, dass ich meinen Schutzschild ausdehnte. Zuerst dachte er vermutlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte, da ich dies nur in Notfällen tat, wenn Gefahr drohte. Dann jedoch gab er seine versteinerte Position wieder auf.

Ich ging auf meinen Vater zu, dieser jedoch erschrak und machte eine Bewegung nach hinten.

„Dad, hab bitte keine angst vor mir, ich liebe dich. Du bist mein Vater, ich würde dir nie etwas zu leide tun. Auch sonst keinem Menschen, habe ich noch nie, und werde ich auch nie tun!"

Er entspannte sich wieder.

Ich setzte mich neben in und streckte meine beiden Hände nach ihm aus. Ich setzte sie an seiner Schläfe an. Er verstand vermutlich nicht wieso. Als ich jedoch meinen Schutzschild nach ihm ausdehnte, merkte er erst was passierte. Ich zeigte ihm alle Bilder, alles was in meinem bisherigen Leben geschehen war. Alle Dialoge, alle Emotionen. Die guten aber auch die schlechten. Die Gefahren die um uns lauerten und die glücklichen Zeiten. Ich konnte dies nicht mit jedem. Bis jetzt hatte ich es nur bei Edward geschafft… Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher ob es funktionieren würde. Es tat es.

„Bella wie hast du das nur gemacht? Ist das Teil deines Vampir Daseins?"

„Nun ja Charlie, nicht alle Vampire haben solch außergewöhnliche Gaben. Bella ist der stärkste Vampir den ich je gesehen habe. Sie ist, wenn man es so beschreiben kann, ein Schutzschild. Sie beschützt uns gegen jegliche Gefahr. Immer wenn etwas gefährliches uns nahe kommt, dehnt sie ihn um alle die sie liebt aus. Einerseits ist ihre Gabe sehr nützlich, andererseits, mich bringt sie oft zum verzweifeln. Es ist regelrecht frustrierend. Denn ich kann nur dann ihre Gedanken lesen, wenn sie es will!"

„Bevor ich anders war, konnte er es gar nicht, genau so wenig wie die Volturi, die ich dir in meinen Gedanken gezeigt habe. Diese Gabe habe ich in mein Neues Leben mitgenommen. Ursprünglich, denke ich war es die Gabe zu verdrängen aber auch mich selbst zu schützen. Erinnerst du dich an die Zeit, in der Edward mich verlassen hatte? Ich baute eine mentale Mauer um mich. Nun diese mentale Mauer, ist meine Gabe. Der Schutzschild! Wir sind auch nicht die einzigen die eine Gabe besitzen. Alice zum Beispiel kann die Zukunft sehen, Jasper kann Gefühle bzw. das Wohlbefinden beeiflussen, Emmet ist Bärenstark, Esme hat ihre Mütterlichkeit mitgebracht und Rosalie den Selbstschutz und den Ergeitz und Carlisle seine unaussprechliche Selbstbeherrschung. Daher den Beruf, den er auserwählt hat. Arzt. Auch andere haben gaben, wie die Volturi, ich habe dir ihre Gaben in meiner Erinnerung gezeigt."

„Nun Bella, zumindest verstehe ich jetzt so einiges besser. Ich denke, ich habe es schon immer gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmt, ich verdrängte es jedoch. Deine Gabe musst du wohl von mir geerbt haben. Es ist wie bei Jacob, ich weis was er ist, ich will es jedoch bis heute nicht wahrhaben. Nicht hören. Nicht wissen.

Mein Vater schaute nach unten. Er war irgendwie traurig. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen wie er sich fühlen muss. Ich habe ihn jahrelang belogen. Ihm nie gesagt was ich wirklich wollte. Aber wie kann man einem Menschen sagen, dass man ein Vampir, ein Untoter ist. Einem Menschen den man liebt? Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen, nicht einmischen, ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen.

„Weist du Charlie, ich hatte nie wirklich die Gelegenheit auszuwählen. Hätte Carlisle mich nicht gebissen, wäre ich an der spanischen Grippe gestorben. Jahrelang habe ich ihn dafür regelrecht verflucht. Heute jedoch bin ich mehr als dankbar, denn wäre er nicht gewesen, hätte ich niemals die Frau meines Lebens gefunden. Ich hätte ihr allein dadurch nicht begegnen können, da ich in einem ganz anderen Jahrhundert zur Welt kam. „

Edwards Handy klingelte. Dank meines super – Vampir –Gehörs, konnte ich nun jedes Wort verstehen. Carlisle war dran.

„Edward, Alice hat mir gerade gesagt, was ihr getan habt. Seit ihr euch im klaren darüber was es bedeutet? Das es ein Verstoß gegen das Gesetz ist? Wieso habt ihr nicht mit uns darüber gesprochen? Wozu sind wir eure Familie?"

„Vater, es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion."

Ich reichte meine Hand nach dem Mobiltelefon aus. Ich wollte es Carlisle selber erklären, da es meine Entscheidung war, Edward sollte nicht für meine Vergehen an den Pranger gestellt werden.

Er schaute mich erst widerspenstig an, dann jedoch reichte er mir das Telefon.

„Carlisle, hier ist Bella."

„Hallo Bella… Wieso spricht Edward nicht mehr mit mir?"

„Carlisle, es war meine Entscheidung, er soll nicht für etwas gerade stehen, dass ich getan habe."

„Wieso lädst du deine Vater nicht ein, ein paar Tage bei uns zu verweilen, nur so lange bis wir alles geklärt haben und er sich von dem Schock, den ich vermute, den er hat, sich zu erholen. Somit hat er auch die Gelegenheit seine Enkeltochter nochmal zu sehn, und ich bin mir sicher, die andern würden sich auch freuen ihn zu sehen…?"

„Gerne… Danke Carlisle."

Ich klappte das Handy zu und gab es Edward zurück. Er verstaute es in inneren Jackentasche.

„Nun Dad, ich würde mich etwas wünschen, und hoffe dass du mir diesen Wunsch nicht verwehrst?"

„Alles Bella!"

„Würdest du ein paar Tage mit in unser Haus kommen, wir würden gerne etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen. Carlisle lädt dich ein."

„Also gut"

Charlie packte ein paar Sachen ein und stieg bereitwillig in unseren neuen Mustang ein. Ich denke er gefiel ihm, genauso wie er Edward gefiel, mein Vater vermochte immer zu staunen, als er die Autos unserer Familie sah. Edward wollte ihm auch schon einen Schenken. Ich war jedoch immer dagegen, da ich dachte Dad würde sich bei dem Gedanken solch ein Präsent zu bekommen, unwohl fühlen.

Er war mir im Grunde sehr ähnlich. Hätte ich nicht auch noch ein paar Gene meiner Mutter geerbt und wäre ich nicht einige Jahre jünger, hätte man wohl vermuten können, dass wir eineiige Zwillinge sind. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich lächeln.

Edward schaute mich fragend an. Er hasste es wirklich nicht zu wissen was ich denke. Ich wollte ihn wohl nicht all zu oft quälen und teilte ihm meine Gedanken mit einer zärtlichen Bewegung mit.

Ich lachte laut auf.

„Was ist denn so witzig ihr beiden, habe ich etwas verpasst?"

„Nein, du hast nicht viel verpasst… Abgesehen von Bellas verdrehten Gedanken. Ich muss sagen, dies hat sie wirklich von Renee geerbt."

„Ich möchte mit lachen, darf ich an ihrer verdrehten Phantasie teilhaben?"

„Dad…"

„Tja Kind, du hättest mir deine Gabe nicht so offensichtlich mitteilen müssen."

Charlie lachte nun auch laut auf.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er die Nachricht so gut aufnehmen würde. Wie kann es denn sein, dass ein Mensch sich einfach so damit abfindet? Es muss wohl auch in irgendeiner Weise eine Seelenverwandtschaft sein, die stärker ist als nur reine Blutverwandtschaft!

„Nun Dad, komm ein klein wenig näher, ich zeig es dir ebenfalls, ist einfacher, als alles nochmal wiedergeben zu müssen.

Ich lächelte ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

„Oh, ich verstehe… Eineiige Zwillinge… Auch nicht von schlechten Eltern… Hätte wirklich von deiner Mutter abstammen können".

Lauthals verfielen wir alle einem Lachkrampf. Bei dem Gedanken, dass meine Mum einen solchen Gedanken gehabt haben könnte…

Edward hielt sich immer noch an Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen, da er Respekt vor dem Gesetz hatte. Jedenfalls so lange mein Dad anwesend war…

Nach einigen Minuten fuhren wir den Weg entlang, der zum Haus der Cullens führte.

Alice wartete schon vor der Türe.


	2. Chapter 2

The Characters dont belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Thanx for letting me use them :-D

Biss … (Fortsetzung Teil 4)

Die Mutprobe:

Es ist nun einige Jahre her, dass ich heiratete und die Volturi mit dem Dasein unserer Tochter Renesmee ihren Frieden geschlossen haben.

Jedoch, vergessen haben sie ihre wunderbare Gabe nicht…

Jake ist immer noch jung geblieben seitdem er sich auf Nessie eingeprägt hat.

Wüsste ich es nicht besser und hätte er keinen Herzschlag und heiß-fließendes Blut in seinem Körper, könnte man meinen er sei einer von uns…

Die Kindheit meiner Tochter verlief reibungslos.

Dies, obwohl sie anders war als andere Kinder und sehr schnell erwachsen wurde.

Sie fand ihren weg.

Ich wusste, eines Tage müsste ich es Charlie sagen, dass wir Vampire sind und dass meine „adoptierte" Tochter, seine richtige, blutsverwandte Enkeltochter ist.

Doch wie sollte ich dies anstellen?

Nun Edward war zuversichtlich, dass es im ersten Moment zwar ein Schock sein wird, er es aber verkraften würde und sie deshalb umso mehr lieben würde.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir es ihm sagen sollen bevor wir von hier fortziehen"

„Bella mein Schatz, es ist deine Entscheidung. Aber ich finde er hat ein Recht auf die Wahrheit.

Er wird nicht mehr lange auf dieser Welt verweilen, und dass du es deiner Mutter vor ihrem Tod nicht gesagt hast, hast du bis heute bereut. Denkst du nicht sie sollte es wissen?"

Ich seufzte.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Wie sollen wir das nur anstellen? Ich meine, erst die Nachricht von unserem Umzug und dann auch noch dies…"

„Du wirst das schaffen, du bist eine starke Frau, meinst du ich hätte dich sonst als meine Gefährtin ausgewählt und meine Seelenverwandte geheiratet?"

Ich sagte nichts mehr und vertraute auf sein Urteilsvermögen.

Wir hatten uns fürs erste für eine Uni in Phoenix entschieden, da wir in der Nähe von Forks bleiben wollten u auch in der Nähe der Forks High-School, die Renesmee besuchte.

An diesem Tag gingen wir nicht wie üblich zur Uni. Wir fuhren geradewegs zu Charlies Haus.

Wir saßen in Edwards neuem Auto. Ich hatte ihm vor einigen Tagen einen Ford Mustang gekauft. Es War ein Geschenk zu unserem Jahrestag. Dem Tag an dem wir uns kennengelernt hatten. Im Biologieunterricht.

Ich mochte zwar selber keine Überraschungen, liebte es jedoch ihm eine Freude zu bereiten.

Ich hatte entschieden, dass ich weiterhin in Forks arbeiten wollte, um den Schein zu wahren…

So hatte ich außerhalb meines Ebay-Shops noch eine zusätzliche Geldquelle; obwohl ich diese eigentlich nicht brauchte, da der Shop mir so einiges an Kleingeld verschaffte.

Ich wollte nie von Edward oder meiner Vergangenheit abhängig sein. Auch wenn ich noch immer seine Kreditkarte hatte, die er mir zum ersten Hochzeitsjahrestag schenkte…

Diesen Gesichtsausdruck konnte man mit tausend Worten nicht beschreiben.

Er war überrascht. Vor allem weil er wusste, dass ich Autos hasste. Dieses jedoch nicht.

Es war wunderschön und ich hatte es mir insgeheim immer gewünscht nachdem mein Truck scheinbar den Geist aufgegeben hatte. Edward wusste es nicht, aber ich hatte es mir schon immer gedacht, dass er und seine Geschwister etwas mit dem Verschwinden meines geliebten roten Trucks zu tun hatten.

Ich entschloss also kurzer Hand, den dunkel blauen Mustang zu kaufen als ich bei dem Autohändler in Phoenix zufällig vorbei fuhr.

Meinen schwarzen „davor" Mercedes besitze ich übrigens immer noch, auch wenn ich den Schutz nun nicht mehr brauche.

„Woran denkst du mein Schatz?"

„Ach nichts…"

„Sag schon!"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich gerade an deinen Gesichtsausdruck, als ich dir das den Mustang schenkte. Du warst du dermaßen überrascht. Vor allem gerade weil es ein Auto war."

Ich lächelte. Er stimmte mit seinem wunderbaren schiefen Lächeln bei.

„Weist du, du hast schon immer anders gehandelt, als ich es vermutet hatte. Selbst wenn ich die Zukunft sehen könnte wie Alice es tut, würde immer noch etwas anderes passieren, als dass was ich dachte. Du tust immer das Gegenteil von dem was man von dir erwachten würde, was du tun wirst."

Ich war verlegen. Scheinbar gefiel ihm, dass ich anders war. Ich habe jedoch nie verstanden wieso…

Wir klingelten also an der Tür

„Bella!"

„Hi Dad"

„Edward…"

„Hallo Charlie"

Ich glaube er mochte ihn nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht besonders, da Edward ihm wohl seine einzige Tochter wegnahm. Wird nicht jeder mal erwachsen?

Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer und machten es uns gemütlich.

„Dad… Ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Es ist nicht einfach, aber ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du die Wahrheit erfährst…"

„Ist was passiert? Bist du wieder Schwanger???"

Die Panik zeichnete sich ins Gesicht meines Vaters ein.

„Nein, nichts von all dem. Mach dir keine Sorgen"

„Charlie, es gibt da etwas, dass du über meine Familie und mich wissen solltest. Wie du es sicherlich bemerkt hast, sind wir nicht wie übliche Menschen. Ich sah es in deinen Gedanken."

„Du sahst was?!?"

„Dad, lass ihn bitte ausreden"

„Nun ja, ich kann Gedanken lesen. dies ist aber nicht alles und auch nicht der Punkt. Als ich Bella kennen lernte, war ich das gefährlichste, das ihr über den Weg laufen konnte. Ich wollte sie, wie ich noch nie etwas in meinem ganzen Leben wollte. Ich begehrte sie. Aber nicht so, wie du es immer dachtest. Mir dürstete es nach ihrem Blut. Es war der berauschendste Geruch, den in den ganzen Jahren, in denen ich auf dieser Welt verweile wahrgenommen habe. Ich entschied mich jedoch für meinen Verstand und für mein Herz, dass übrigens sei weit über 100 Jahre nicht mehr schlägt…"

„Wie meinst du, dass seit weit über 100 Jahre nicht mehr schlägt?"

„Dad, Edward ist etwas Besonderes"

„Das bist du auch meine Freesie."

„Ich verstehe kein Wort."

„Charlie, ich bin ein Vampir. Ich ernähre mich von Blut, jedoch bin ich nicht wie andere Vampire."

Als ich Charlie so anschaute, hatte ich das Gefühl er würde gleich umkippen, er war so richtig aus den Socken… Erst wurde sein Herzschlag immer schneller. Adrenalin schoss in seine Blutbahnen. Dann jedoch beruhigte er sich wieder. Er platze plötzlich vor Lachen.

„Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein?!? Das meint ihr doch wohl nicht erst?!?"

„Dad wir meinen das Tot ernst!"

„Charlie, es gibt da noch etwas. Meine gesamte Familie ist so. Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass wir nicht altern? Dass unsere Augen allesamt goldbraun sind. Wenn wir durstig sind, sind sie pechschwarz. Als Bella schwanger wurde…"

„Schwanger? Ich dachte Nessie sei adoptiert, ein Kind deines verstorbenen Bruders?"

„Wir waren in den Flitterwochen, ich hätte Bella niemals ihre Unschuld vor der Hochzeit genommen, in dem Punkt bin ich altmodisch. Ist dir denn zumindest aufgefallen dass unsere Tochter sehr schnell gewachsen ist? Es ist doch nicht normal dass unsere 10 jährige Tochter aussieht wie eine 18 jährige.

Nun jedenfalls, als Bella schwanger wurde, ging alles sehr schnell, innerhalb einiger Wochen war das Baby vollkommen ausgewachsen. Zu meiner Scham, muss ich zugeben, dass ich es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, dass so etwas wunderbaren darauf zu werden vermochte. Ich hielt unser Baby für ein Monster und ich wusste, dass Bella die Schwangerschaft nicht überleben würde. Jedoch beschützten sie und meine Schwester Rosalie es mit ihrem Leben. Als es dann soweit war, brach Bellas Wirbelsäule, ihre gesamten Knochen brachen, sogar schon während der Schwangerschaft…"

„Wie hat sie denn so etwas überlebt, ich meine, sie ist doch unversehrt?"

„Nun, sie überlebte nicht. Genaugenommen ist sie nun wie ich. Ich musste ihr mein Gift mit einer Spritze aus Stahl mitten ins Herz stoßen, bevor ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Ich musste sie auch einige dutzend male in den ganzen Körper beißen um ihr dort ebenfalls das Gift in den Körper zu jagen. „

„Was meinst du mit Gift?"

„Nun, ich bin ein Raubtier, genau genommen, das gefährlichste, dass in dieser Welt existiert…

Wenn ich meine Beute (normalerweise Menschen) jage, dann vergifte ich den Körper mit einem sehr starken Nervengift, um sie bewegungsunfähig zu machen, dann sauge ich es lehr. Jedoch, schafft ein Vampir es rechtzeitig aufzuhören, dann kann man einen neuen Vampir erschaffen. So geschah es mit Bella. Unsere Familie ernährt sich jedoch nicht mehr von Menschen. Wir sind sozusagen Vegetarier, wir ernähren uns nur noch von Tier Blut, im Grunde genommen, genauso wie die Menschen. Wir wollten keine Monster sein und uns in die Gesellschaft einfügen, dies ist zum Beispiel auch der Grund, aus dem wir zur Schule gehen. Immer und immer wieder. Auch wenn wir keine Ewigkeit am gleichen Ort bleiben können. Meine Familie musste in all den Jahren schon sehr oft umziehen. Dies ist unter anderem auch einer der Grunde, aus dem wir hier sind. Wir können nicht mehr in Forks bleiben. Es fällt manchen Leuten schon auf, dass wir nicht altern. Das mein Vater viel zu jung aussieht für sein vorgegebenes Alter. „

„Aber Bella… ich meine… Sie hat doch nicht dieselben Augen wie du, wie kann sie dann eine von euch sein? Und wieso ist sie überhaupt eine von euch? Sie hat so etwas doch bestimmt nicht gewollt"

„Nun… Ich bin ganz ehrlich Charlie, ich wollte sie niemals verwandeln, sie hat immer darauf bestanden, ich verneinte es immer und immer wieder. Jedoch war ich zu egoistisch sie von dieser Welt fortgehen zu lassen… Hätte es dir gefallen sie nie wieder zu sehn? Sie begraben zu müssen? Ist dir nicht lieber sie ist glücklich, wenn auch als Vampir? Nun zu der Frage mit den Augen… Bella hat unsere Augenfarbe."

„Bella Schatz, würdest du ihm bitte zeigen, was ich meine?"

Ich zog meine schokoladenbraunen Kontaktlinsen aus. Zum Vorschein kamen die goldbraunen Augen.

Edward setzte an, weiter zu reden, gab dies jedoch schnell wieder auf, als er merkte, dass ich meinen Schutzschild ausdehnte. Zuerst dachte er vermutlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte, da ich dies nur in Notfällen tat, wenn Gefahr drohte. Dann jedoch gab er seine versteinerte Position wieder auf.

Ich ging auf meinen Vater zu, dieser jedoch erschrak und machte eine Bewegung nach hinten.

„Dad, hab bitte keine angst vor mir, ich liebe dich. Du bist mein Vater, ich würde dir nie etwas zu leide tun. Auch sonst keinem Menschen, habe ich noch nie, und werde ich auch nie tun!"

Er entspannte sich wieder.

Ich setzte mich neben in und streckte meine beiden Hände nach ihm aus. Ich setzte sie an seiner Schläfe an. Er verstand vermutlich nicht wieso. Als ich jedoch meinen Schutzschild nach ihm ausdehnte, merkte er erst was passierte. Ich zeigte ihm alle Bilder, alles was in meinem bisherigen Leben geschehen war. Alle Dialoge, alle Emotionen. Die guten aber auch die schlechten. Die Gefahren die um uns lauerten und die glücklichen Zeiten. Ich konnte dies nicht mit jedem. Bis jetzt hatte ich es nur bei Edward geschafft… Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher ob es funktionieren würde. Es tat es.

„Bella wie hast du das nur gemacht? Ist das Teil deines Vampir Daseins?"

„Nun ja Charlie, nicht alle Vampire haben solch außergewöhnliche Gaben. Bella ist der stärkste Vampir den ich je gesehen habe. Sie ist, wenn man es so beschreiben kann, ein Schutzschild. Sie beschützt uns gegen jegliche Gefahr. Immer wenn etwas gefährliches uns nahe kommt, dehnt sie ihn um alle die sie liebt aus. Einerseits ist ihre Gabe sehr nützlich, andererseits, mich bringt sie oft zum verzweifeln. Es ist regelrecht frustrierend. Denn ich kann nur dann ihre Gedanken lesen, wenn sie es will!"

„Bevor ich anders war, konnte er es gar nicht, genau so wenig wie die Volturi, die ich dir in meinen Gedanken gezeigt habe. Diese Gabe habe ich in mein Neues Leben mitgenommen. Ursprünglich, denke ich war es die Gabe zu verdrängen aber auch mich selbst zu schützen. Erinnerst du dich an die Zeit, in der Edward mich verlassen hatte? Ich baute eine mentale Mauer um mich. Nun diese mentale Mauer, ist meine Gabe. Der Schutzschild! Wir sind auch nicht die einzigen die eine Gabe besitzen. Alice zum Beispiel kann die Zukunft sehen, Jasper kann Gefühle bzw. das Wohlbefinden beeiflussen, Emmet ist Bärenstark, Esme hat ihre Mütterlichkeit mitgebracht und Rosalie den Selbstschutz und den Ergeitz und Carlisle seine unaussprechliche Selbstbeherrschung. Daher den Beruf, den er auserwählt hat. Arzt. Auch andere haben gaben, wie die Volturi, ich habe dir ihre Gaben in meiner Erinnerung gezeigt."

„Nun Bella, zumindest verstehe ich jetzt so einiges besser. Ich denke, ich habe es schon immer gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmt, ich verdrängte es jedoch. Deine Gabe musst du wohl von mir geerbt haben. Es ist wie bei Jacob, ich weis was er ist, ich will es jedoch bis heute nicht wahrhaben. Nicht hören. Nicht wissen.

Mein Vater schaute nach unten. Er war irgendwie traurig. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen wie er sich fühlen muss. Ich habe ihn jahrelang belogen. Ihm nie gesagt was ich wirklich wollte. Aber wie kann man einem Menschen sagen, dass man ein Vampir, ein Untoter ist. Einem Menschen den man liebt? Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen, nicht einmischen, ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen.

„Weist du Charlie, ich hatte nie wirklich die Gelegenheit auszuwählen. Hätte Carlisle mich nicht gebissen, wäre ich an der spanischen Grippe gestorben. Jahrelang habe ich ihn dafür regelrecht verflucht. Heute jedoch bin ich mehr als dankbar, denn wäre er nicht gewesen, hätte ich niemals die Frau meines Lebens gefunden. Ich hätte ihr allein dadurch nicht begegnen können, da ich in einem ganz anderen Jahrhundert zur Welt kam. „

Edwards Handy klingelte. Dank meines super – Vampir –Gehörs, konnte ich nun jedes Wort verstehen. Carlisle war dran.

„Edward, Alice hat mir gerade gesagt, was ihr getan habt. Seit ihr euch im klaren darüber was es bedeutet? Das es ein Verstoß gegen das Gesetz ist? Wieso habt ihr nicht mit uns darüber gesprochen? Wozu sind wir eure Familie?"

„Vater, es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion."

Ich reichte meine Hand nach dem Mobiltelefon aus. Ich wollte es Carlisle selber erklären, da es meine Entscheidung war, Edward sollte nicht für meine Vergehen an den Pranger gestellt werden.

Er schaute mich erst widerspenstig an, dann jedoch reichte er mir das Telefon.

„Carlisle, hier ist Bella."

„Hallo Bella… Wieso spricht Edward nicht mehr mit mir?"

„Carlisle, es war meine Entscheidung, er soll nicht für etwas gerade stehen, dass ich getan habe."

„Wieso lädst du deine Vater nicht ein, ein paar Tage bei uns zu verweilen, nur so lange bis wir alles geklärt haben und er sich von dem Schock, den ich vermute, den er hat, sich zu erholen. Somit hat er auch die Gelegenheit seine Enkeltochter nochmal zu sehn, und ich bin mir sicher, die andern würden sich auch freuen ihn zu sehen…?"

„Gerne… Danke Carlisle."

Ich klappte das Handy zu und gab es Edward zurück. Er verstaute es in inneren Jackentasche.

„Nun Dad, ich würde mich etwas wünschen, und hoffe dass du mir diesen Wunsch nicht verwehrst?"

„Alles Bella!"

„Würdest du ein paar Tage mit in unser Haus kommen, wir würden gerne etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen. Carlisle lädt dich ein."

„Also gut"

Charlie packte ein paar Sachen ein und stieg bereitwillig in unseren neuen Mustang ein. Ich denke er gefiel ihm, genauso wie er Edward gefiel, mein Vater vermochte immer zu staunen, als er die Autos unserer Familie sah. Edward wollte ihm auch schon einen Schenken. Ich war jedoch immer dagegen, da ich dachte Dad würde sich bei dem Gedanken solch ein Präsent zu bekommen, unwohl fühlen.

Er war mir im Grunde sehr ähnlich. Hätte ich nicht auch noch ein paar Gene meiner Mutter geerbt und wäre ich nicht einige Jahre jünger, hätte man wohl vermuten können, dass wir eineiige Zwillinge sind. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich lächeln.

Edward schaute mich fragend an. Er hasste es wirklich nicht zu wissen was ich denke. Ich wollte ihn wohl nicht all zu oft quälen und teilte ihm meine Gedanken mit einer zärtlichen Bewegung mit.

Ich lachte laut auf.

„Was ist denn so witzig ihr beiden, habe ich etwas verpasst?"

„Nein, du hast nicht viel verpasst… Abgesehen von Bellas verdrehten Gedanken. Ich muss sagen, dies hat sie wirklich von Renee geerbt."

„Ich möchte mit lachen, darf ich an ihrer verdrehten Phantasie teilhaben?"

„Dad…"

„Tja Kind, du hättest mir deine Gabe nicht so offensichtlich mitteilen müssen."

Charlie lachte nun auch laut auf.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er die Nachricht so gut aufnehmen würde. Wie kann es denn sein, dass ein Mensch sich einfach so damit abfindet? Es muss wohl auch in irgendeiner Weise eine Seelenverwandtschaft sein, die stärker ist als nur reine Blutverwandtschaft!

„Nun Dad, komm ein klein wenig näher, ich zeig es dir ebenfalls, ist einfacher, als alles nochmal wiedergeben zu müssen.

Ich lächelte ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

„Oh, ich verstehe… Eineiige Zwillinge… Auch nicht von schlechten Eltern… Hätte wirklich von deiner Mutter abstammen können".

Lauthals verfielen wir alle einem Lachkrampf. Bei dem Gedanken, dass meine Mum einen solchen Gedanken gehabt haben könnte…

Edward hielt sich immer noch an Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen, da er Respekt vor dem Gesetz hatte. Jedenfalls so lange mein Dad anwesend war…

Nach einigen Minuten fuhren wir den Weg entlang, der zum Haus der Cullens führte.

Alice wartete schon vor der Türe.


End file.
